The Horrors of The Full Moon
by Misao's angel
Summary: Ha! You THINK you know shishio-sama pretty weell, dontcha? Ya know, heartless killer and all that... Well your WRONG! You don't the HALF of him! Especialy when it's a full moon...
1. Default Chapter

The Horrors of the Full Moon  
  
Chapter one- mischievous  
  
By Misao's Angel  
  
"Oh come on, you know perfectly well this ain't gonna work."  
  
"Well can't we try anyway?"  
  
"Okay, but if we get caught, it's your fault."  
  
"Sure, but if we get famous, it's my fault."  
  
"No fair! But... Fine then. Deal."  
  
"Kay! Let's get started..."  
  
"What are you two doing?" Growled the only one who could stop these two when it got THIS far.  
  
The two mischievous boys turned to face their worst nightmare.  
  
"Run!"  
  
"Get back here!" noticing that that tactic wasn't working, she tried another "If you don't get back here this instant you are grounded for a week!"  
  
One of the two boys seemed to have feared the thought of being grounded, for he obediently returned to her, as though here were a docile, innocent child returning to his parent.  
  
The only problem was, this "child" was 30.  
  
"Shishio-sama, I hope you are ashamed of your self. Seriously! This family had KINDLY fed us for a WEEK, and what do you do? Try to burn their house down!"  
  
"But that queer boy scares me..."  
  
"That is no excuse to try to and KILL him!"  
  
The other boy, Soujiro, was taking advantage of martinet forgetting about him and was trying to escape. Big mistake.  
  
"And YOU. Soujiro. What were YOU doing trying to convince him! You know PERFECTLY well he is ALREADY evil by nature. You don't HAVE to encourage it!"  
  
"Yes Yumi.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Yes M'am."  
  
"Jeese."  
  
The average human might think of this scenario to be a strange one indeed. I mean, a 30-year-old former hitokiri and a 13-year-old emotionless killing prodigy succumbing to the words of an ordinary woman. That's because the average human doesn't know their secret...  
  
And what to do when Soujiro and Shishio-sama meet a full moon.  
  
To be continued.  
  
How do you guys like the start of my story? Tell me by reviewing! I ALWAYS encourage R&Rs!!! And PLEASE don't complain about how the characters are OOC. That is the POINT of this story. Thank you! This is very short because it's setting the story for future chapters. I apologize about that! Well, I hope to see you all next chapter! 


	2. Competition

The Horrors of the Full Moon  
  
Chapter two- Competition  
  
By Misao's Angel  
  
When Yumi woke up the next morning, her face shone with smile of relief. FINALY the wretched night was OVER. Yumi didn't have to act like a parent to obnoxious brats; she could sleep next to Shishio-sama without feeling like a pedophile.  
  
Reveling in this thought, she placed her arms around her lover...  
  
Or what she thought was her lover.  
  
Since when did Shishio-sama have BOOBS?  
  
She opened her eyes, and stared in utter terror when she saw who she had been groping.  
  
It seems the 'Queer boy' from the family who just took them in, who she just recently saved their lives...  
  
Was sleeping on top of Shishio-sama. Again. The stuffed wrapping he tied under his kimono tricked me into believing that he MIGHT be a rival. Hah. Shishio-sama doesn't swing that way.  
  
She hoped.  
  
But Shishio-sama was SMILING. And squeezing the toilet-paper-filled wrappings with his gauntlet covered hands, muttering "OOH... THAT'S nice..."  
  
"Hmph." Yumi thought. "Mine are bigger anyway."  
  
She was angry all right, but she refused to take action. She refused to let it get to her until she heard Shishio-sama say...  
  
"You're even better than Yumi..." in his muffled, sleep controlled voice...  
  
THAT WAS IT.  
  
"You are going down!!" Yumi pounced on the queer FREAK that was taking HER boyfriend. No one DARES to take HER boyfriend. She... He... Oh WHATEVER...  
  
Will die tonight.  
  
Yumi gnawed on the boy's UGLY flipped hair do, pretty much beat the CRAP out of him. She tore out the toilet paper on his chest, and screamed "HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT!!!! HUH!!!"  
  
At this moment, the boy decided to awaken.  
  
"What'd ya do THAT for?! Jeeze loise!"  
  
"Get off MY Shishio-sama!!!"  
  
"I think HE wants me here."  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"We'll just SEE about that."  
  
Through all of the previous screaming, Shishio-sama easily slept. But When "SEE" was said, he was wide awake. (No one ever knew why..."  
  
Yumi, noticing his opened eyes said, "Shishio-sama... are you gay?"  
  
"Whaas... What's "gay" mean?" Said a innocent-looking Shishio (No knew that was possible, but who ever doubted it was just proved wrong) in a baby- voice.  
  
"WHAT?!!!" Said Yumi in complete terror.  
  
"I dunno what dat means..."  
  
'Oh SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT!!!!!' Yumi thought, graping her aching head, hoping to destroy the oncoming headache. 'Don't tell me he's still a...'  
  
"Yumi-san... I think I wet the bed."  
  
'kid.'  
  
To be continued.  
  
How did you all like this chapter? Please let me know 6x! REVIEW! More will be explained about Shishio and Soujiro's "condition" next chapter. Why does he act like a kid? Well, you'll soon find out! Until then... Jya-ne! 


	3. Beware the Moody Toads

The Horrors of the Full Moon  
  
Chapter 2- Beware the moody toads...  
  
By Misao's angel  
  
Oh the pain. Yumi was almost crying. She did it. She broke the rule. She had forgotten about that... But now Shishio was going to be a child forever.  
  
You see, it all started 4 years ago, on a cold, full moonlit night...  
  
"Shishio-sama!! Shishio-sama! I caught a froggie!" Said a wide,  
sapphire-eyed boy, holding in the palm of his hands a very confused  
toad.  
  
"Satan, Soujiro!" Shishio-sama replied, "You are what, nine years old?  
You are too OLD to have fun.  
  
"Aww why Shishio-sama?"  
  
"Because my mom called me... SHE CALLED ME STUPID!!! IT ISN'T FAIR!! She  
was the meanest mommy EVER!!! WAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!" Shishio-sama started  
bawling, while Soujiro looked confused at his adoptive parent. "Sorry  
Soujiro... it's just that I had such a depressing childhood... can you  
believe that? STUPID! To her OWN CHILD!!!"  
  
Soujiro just gave Shishio-sama the 'You're an idiot' look, then decied  
to stop playing innocent little boy, and transform. He grew larger and  
larger, muscles popping out of his arms and chest, skin turning green...  
  
Just kidding! He just turned into 'Malicious Mode', and placed the  
confused toad on Shishio-sama's head.  
  
Little did they know that that toad was... not a ordinary toad.  
  
Suddenly, the world turned bright pink, and the toad grew and grew,  
and muttered in an angry voice,  
  
"You did not kiss me. Thus every month when the full moon comes you  
will have the childhood you obviously missed out on, and that young  
lady over there shall raise you properly."  
  
Soujiro raised his hand.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Why should we listen to you Mr. Toad?"  
  
"Uh..." The toad just then took a mysterious interest in his frog-like  
feet, but after aoubt three seconds was ready for an answer. "Just  
Shut up and do it."  
  
"O-Okay..."  
  
And thus the curse of the full moon was placed.  
  
Or was it?  
  
To be continued.  
  
So... R&R!!! PLEASE!!!!! Okay! Welp, next chapter We learn WHY Shishio-sama exepted kamatari into his jupponagatana... See ya then! 


	4. Shocking Secrets

The Horror of the Full Moon  
  
Chapter 4- Shocking Secrets  
  
By Misao's Angel  
  
After hearing this story, Kamatari failed to do anything other than stare in disbelief. He couldn't... no refused to believe that his all-powerful love had fallen to a toad. And a talking toad too. Last time he checked, he was a character in Rurouni Kenshin, NOT Naruto. But oh well.  
  
Just than Kamatari realized something absurd.  
  
"Wait a second...You said this toad was PINK?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"And the toad TALKED? And PRACTICED MAGIC?"  
  
"Then... Then..." Kamatari sputtered  
  
"Then you're all crazy."  
  
'NO SHUT UP YOU STUPID VOICE IN MY HEAD!!!'  
  
"A-as I was saying... Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!!!"  
  
"The bathroom is that way..." Yumi replied yawning.  
  
"NO!!!! I mean... I know that frog."  
  
'You know that ugly, slimy, warty old toad?!!! You actually are an aquantince of that thing? What was it, your PET?"  
  
"No... um... that's my father..." kamatari uttered, barely above a whisper.  
  
The entire room grew silent.  
  
After about two hours of staring in disbelief, Yumi finally gained enough of her sences to ask the question everyone was waiting to hear.  
  
"So wait. If you know this toad... Do you know how to stop the curse?"  
  
"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" was kamatari's only response.  
  
Yumi sat there, eyes wide open in fear. 'I'm afraid to know what that means...'  
  
Kamatari then jumped from his seat on the bed, adjusted his robe, and proceeded to push Yumi out of the room. Dispited contant kicks and screams, before she knew it Yumi found herself locked outside Shishio's room.  
  
"Hey! HEY!!! OPEN UP!!! What are you doing to poor Shishio-sama???  
  
Ahem. Due to the undeniable fact that this is a PG-13 rated fic, I will not discribe the next few hours of the story. I assume you understand what I am talking about...  
  
Ahem anyway... then next morning, Shishio-sama woke up bright and early... AND ( as to Yumi's delight) as a thirty-year-old man.  
  
With tears in her eyes, Yumi dropped the laundry she had been holding and ran towards him, arms spread out wide, and cheesy music filling the backround.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!!!! LETS GET OUT OF HERE, BEFORE THAT..."  
  
"Before that WHAT? Honey bunchkins?" Said a tired kamatari...  
  
"NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
to be continued!  
  
So people, how was this chapter? The last and the final chapter is coming soon, so I hope you all like it. Please review!! Or I will have to send large pink Mrs. Hounjos after you!! 


End file.
